Goodbye
by Devine Slayer
Summary: Inuyasha says goodbye for the last time. But it hurts too much to say it in person. He writes a letter. Not for Kikyo fans. Truely sad. Please RR


A/N I don't own Inuyasha. In this fic Inuyasha has to say goodbye. He can't bring himself  
  
to do it in person. He has to write a letter. He pours all of his emotions into it. Here comes  
  
heart break.  
  
By the time you read this I will no longer be here. I'm sorry I didn't say goodbye in  
  
person it hurts too much. I still remember those days we spent together how I wish we  
  
could have those carefree days back. I will never forget your smile. It truly warmed my  
  
heart. Or the day we shared our first kiss. The days spent talking under a powder blue sky.  
  
Nights under a sea of stars. Those nights I watched you sleep I wouldn't trade for being a  
  
full demon any day. I was lost without you though only some knew. Deep inside we were  
  
just fooling ourselves thinking it would work out. Heart broken and lonely I am doing the  
  
only thing I can do, move on. I know that's what you wanted. I can't help feeling that I'm  
  
loosing a part of me. I was at my happiest with you. Nothing can ever make me forget  
  
you. I will think of you sometimes and I know I will shed a tear. Good-byes are so hard  
  
especially saying it to someone I love. Please don't forget me. I'm so sorry for the pain I  
  
caused. I can't undo the mistakes of past, but I need to move on. It will be hard for both  
  
of us, but it's for the best. I hurt so deep with a pain only love can heal. This is why I have  
  
made this decision. I can't begin to apologize for all the innocents I hurt. The way I am  
  
doing it may seem like the cowards way. Maybe I am a coward.But I need to though. I have hurt  
  
one innocent girl the worst ways possible and this is the only way I can make amends. I  
  
know that someday we will be together sure not as lovers but as friends. I guess that being  
  
in love has opened up my heart to things I didn't want to feel like pain and sadness. When  
  
you left me was one of the most painful things I have ever felt. When you came back I  
  
thought everything would be okay, how far from the truth I was. I don't know what you  
  
will do but I wish you the best I know we will never see each other again. Maybe it's for  
  
the best and I can put this behind me. I say this one last time goodbye and I will always  
  
love you.  
  
Love,  
  
Inuyasha  
  
A tear ran down his cheek. He took it to the place where they first met the tree he was  
  
bound to. Then he walked over to his love he hugged her. "Are you ready to go?" She  
  
asked.   
  
He nodded. "Inuyasha you know your going to be happier with me than with her  
  
Inuyasha. She wanted you to change."   
  
He looked at his love and he remembered one last thing. Running at break neck speeds he  
  
grabbed the sleeping fox demon and returned. His love looked puzzled. "Inuyasha why  
  
are you carying Shippo?" she asked.  
  
"Because Kagome, he would have been heart broken to see you leave. Besides he has no  
  
family and you are the prefect mother for him. I just hope he remembers who was the one  
  
who brought him along." He answered.  
  
Kagome laghed. The three jumped down the well to live a happy life. Meanwhile Kikyo  
  
had read the letter. A tear slid down her face. With no more Naraku her hatred had  
  
vanished. She knew that Inuyasha had changed so she wished herself back life. Now she  
  
had to wander the world alone for the rest of her days because of her hate. The jewel had  
  
granted one last twisted wish before being purified. Lonely and heart broken Kikyo did  
  
the only thing she could. She drew a dagger and plunged it into her heart. As the darkness  
  
overcame the the imiges of the days Inuyasha and her together. All the emotions she had  
  
bottled up came flowing out. Kikyo's last thoughts were of the love she waisted. Her last  
  
words were "Inuyasha I love you." Then a warmth surrounded Kikyo. A light came into  
  
existance and Kikyo's pain was gone. No longer did she feel pain. She was finaly at rest.  
  
A/N Thanks to another fic I was working on I got this one in my head. If you didn't feel a  
  
little sad then this fic sucked. Well please R/R. 


End file.
